omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheena Fujibayashi
Character Synopsis Sheena Fujibayashi 'is one of the protagonist of Tales of Symphonia. Originally, she was tasked with the assissination of Colette and during the course of the story, would fight the crew at many points. Sheena would later join the party in an attempt to honor them. Sheena is always accompanied by Corrine, a human-made Summon Spirit and Sheena's best friend. Her main ability is t call upon powerful Summon Spirits to aid the party in battle; these summoning abilities are also vital to the storyline. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A. 2-A 'with summons '''Verse: '''Tales of Symphonia '''Name: '''Sheena Fujibayashi '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''19 in Tales of Symphonia, 21 in Dawn of A New World '''Classification: '''Assassin, Chief of Mizuho '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Natural Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Sheena was trained in martial arts, with her nature of an assassin making her one of the best physical fighters sans Kratos in the game), Magic (Her magic is imbued within her seals, of which she uses as a medium to channel her magic), Life-Force Absorption (Life Seal saps the life essence from an opponent, whilst healing Sheena in the process. Spirit Soul also achieves this effect), Statistics Reduction (Power Seal can decrease the defenses of those hit by it, making them more easier to harm. Serpent Seal can also make her opponents less accurate and much slower in both physical and reaction speed), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (The main cast have the ability to interact with incoporeal beings such as ghosts and spirits), Darkness Manipulation (Serpent Seal attacks with darkness itself), Barrier Creation (Guardian Seal creates a barrier that project Sheena from attacks), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Pyre Seal manipulate flames and if charged, can induce explosions), Air Manipulation (Cyclone Seal causes a localized area to be hit with intense winds that harms opponents), Ressurection (Purgatory Seal brings back someone from death), Summoning (Capable of bringing fourth Summon Spirits in battle) |-|Summon Abilities=Water Manipulation (Via Undine), Weather Manipulation (Via Sylph), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Via Luna), Earth Manipulation (Via Gnome), Ice Manipulation (Via Celsius), Lightning Manipulation (Via Bolt), Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Via Origin), Life Manipulation, Meteor Summoning (Via Maxwell) |-|Resistances=Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Due to her seals, she can increase her resistance to certain elements) 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Sheena was a vital part in the defeat of Mithos Yggdrasil, who managed to split Aselia with so much force it became to other planets that orbited the planet). 'Multiverse Level+ '''via Summoning (Capable of summoning spirits on the level of Origin and Maxwell, the former of which is capable of destroying all universes in Tales, of which an infinite number exist) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of reacting to light techniques, which utilize light in it's purest form when casted. Also superior to those who can react to and dodge lasers) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(Her attacks are capable of harming the likes of Mithos Yggdrasil, who's prowess was enough to split Aselia and fragment it into different planets altogether) 'Durability: Large Planet Level '(Can endure hits from Kratos, who was deemed an equal to Mithos in his prime. Capable of surviving hits from Mithos, who could indure the end of the planet in his current state) 'Stamina: High '(Able to fight entire groups of enemies for extended periods of time and does so even with mana drained) 'Range: '''Standard Melee range, '''Stellar '''to '''Multiversal+ with summons Intelligence: Gifted '''(Was able to score pretty good grades in a high-level university) '''Weaknesses: '''Can at times be clumsy, although this doesn't manifest too much in battle Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her seals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Seal:' Sheena decreases the opponent's defense *'Mirage Seal:' Sheena decreases the opponent's accuracy. *'Serpent Seal:' Sheena decreases the opponent's evasion. *'Life Seal:' Sheena leeches health from her foes. *'Serpent Seal:' Sheena leeches magic from her foes. *'Pyre Seal:' Sheena causes an explosion which knocks the enemy back. *'Guardian Seal:' Sheena creates a forcefield to block incoming attacks. *'Demon Seal:' A more enhanced version of Pyre Seal. *'Cyclone Seal:' Sheena creates a wind cyclone underneath her opponents which knocks them down on their feet. *'Purgatory Seal:' Sheena revives a down party member. *'S. Seal: Fire:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the fire element. *'S. Seal: Water:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the water element. *'S. Seal: Wind:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the wind element. *'S. Seal: Light:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the light element. *'T. Seal: Darkness:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the darkness element. *'T. Seal: Ice:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the ice element. *'T. Seal: Lightning:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the lightning element. *'T. Seal: Earth:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the earth element. *'Summon: Water:' Sheena calls upon Undine, who summons a slew of upward water attacks, and heals her. *'Summon: Fire:' Sheena calls upon Efreet, who deals a massive explosion at the enemy, and increase her attack. *'Summon: Wind:' Sheena calls upon Sylph, who strikes with an upward wind attack, rains a series of arrows, and ends with a shield bash, all while making sheena faster. *'Summon: Light:' Sheena calls upon Luna, who rains a series of judgement lights upon the enemy, and increased Sheena's magic power. *'Summon: Darkness:' Sheena calls upon Shadow, who summons darkness upon the enemy and deals damage, which cures any ailments Sheena has. *'Summon: Ice:' Sheena calls upon Celsius, who strikes the ground ans sends large ice shards towards the enemy, increasing Sheena's accuracy in the end. *'Summon: Lightning:' Sheena calls upon Volt, who deals massive lightning strikes at the enemy's location, curing any ailments in the end. *'Summon: Origin:' Sheena summons Origin, who creates a thunder earthquake around the enemy and increases Sheena's stats. *'Summon: Birth:' Sheena summons Maxwell, who rains a deadly amount of meteors at the enemy, increasing Sheena's defense in the end. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Ninja Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Summoners Category:Leaders Category:Teens Category:Martial Artist Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2